The present invention relates to apparatus for storing and charging rechargeable electric tools.
The advent of high output rechargeable batteries has resulted in the development of a number of different electric tools that operated on battery power but are recharged from household current. Rechargeable electric vacuums, flashlights and even relatively low power electric power tools may be battery powered.
Conventionally such devices are stored in a recharging base that makes electrical contact with the batteries in the device and applies a D.C. current to recharge the batteries. The base ordinarily includes means for regulating the charge applied to the batteries as well as a transformer for converting the A.C. household current to the appropriate D.C. power input for the battery. Such recharging bases normally provide a recess in which the device is placed to insure that electrical contact is made. Conventionally, the tool simply rests in the recess and is neither covered nor affixed securely to the base.
Portable electric tools such as drills and the like, and especially rechargeable tools, are infrequently in continuous use. For example, a drill may be used to form a hole in which a fastener is placed or the article to be drilled may require fitting before the next hole is drilled. While the drill is not being used, it would be convenient to attach it on the clothing of the user rather than placing the tool down and picking it up again each time it is used. A number of tools have clips or the like that are intended to engage the clothing of the user. Such clips, however, have significant drawbacks. In order to engage such a clip onto, for example, a belt around the waist without using two hands, such a clip should project out from the side of the tool. Such a clip must also be large enough to securely retain the tool and, as a result, the dimensions of the tool will be significantly increased. This limits the usefulness of the tool in applications where clearance space is limited. While retractable clips or the like on the housing are feasible, they are relatively expensive to manufacture, prone to breakage, and normally difficult to actuate with one hand.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for storing and charging a rechargeable electric tool that is relatively inexpensive, does not increase the dimensions of the tool, and securely holds the tool in a convenient position on the clothing of the user such that the tool can be used more efficiently.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that securely locates the tool on the recharging base in such a manner that it is positively engaged with the base.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a means for storing the entire tool in a charging base without the risk that a portion of the tool, i.e. the holster, would be lost or damaged due to its being stored separately.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description of the preferred embodiment or may be used from practice of the invention.